Smithing
Smithing is an Artisan skill where the player has to smelt ores and smith bars in order to gain experience. The brother skill to Smithing is Mining where you have to mine ores which you can then use to train Smithing. Ores aquired through PvM, Mining and other methods is used to smelt into metal bars, with the help of a furnace and then the bars are smithed into metal armour with the help of anvils. Some of the smithable items will require work from other skills as well, such as Crafting and Fletching. The highest tier armour that you currently can smith is Dragon in Fortis: Survival, and Rune in Fortis: Traditional. Overview When training Smithing, the process is divided in to two parts. #Smelting the ores into bars #Smithing the bars into several metal items 'Smelting' All ores that you obtain in Fortis can be melted down into bars. When smelting an ore in a furnace, the furnace provides enough warmth and pressure to use the valuable materials that the ore(s) contain and to seperate them from the rock/dirt and the useless material that all the ores contain. The valuable materials are then pooled into bars and after that, the bar is taken by the player as a final product. Smithing The bars that you create from smelting ores can be taken to any altar on Fortis where they can be smithed into metal items with the help of a hammer. Depending on what item you wish to create, it may require more then one bar. For example, smithing a rune longsword takes two rune bars, while smithing an adamant platebody takes five bars. Note that it is not the tiers that decide how many bars you need, but what type of item you wish to smith. Though the amount of experience is based on the bar tier. This means that you'll get the same experience if you smith 5 rune daggers compared to 1 rune platebody, but you'll get more experience from smithing a steel platebody then a iron platebody. Due to this, many players prefer to smith platebodies over all other types of items, as you smith them faster, granting you more experience per hour. Training When training Smithing, it is highly recommended to find a location with a bank as close as possible to a furnace or anvil. Recommended places for Fortis: Traditional and Survival are: * Varrock west bank (Smithing) * Falador Park (Smelting) * Edgeville Bank (Smelting) Other Skills Mining Mining is Smithing's sister skill and is very useful for collecting ores and coal. It is a very helpful skill if you are planning to get 99 Smithing as you'll get 99 Mining and maybe even make some profit on the way. Crafting Fletching Many items that are created through Smithing can be combined with materials made by Fletching. Examples are: arrow tips, darts, unfinished crossbow bolts, crossbow limbs, etc. Magic When you reach level 43 magic, you will unlock the superheat item spell which will allow the player to smelt ores into bars without needing to use a furnace. Doing this will save you some time as you will not have to run back and forth between the banks and it will also grant you magic experience. The only downside to this is that you will need to buy Nature runes and a fire staff, which may result in a loss of cash instead of a profit depending on the market. Dungeoneering ~ Coming Soon to Fortis Category:Armour Category:Weapons Category:Creating Category:Bars Category:Furnace Category:Hammer Category:Superheat item Category:Mining